


Supernatural dribble drabbles

by Ally25510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally25510/pseuds/Ally25510





	

The angel tore through the field and into the woods, tripping over wildflowers and tree roots, frantically feeling above himself for swinging branches and sending chipmunks and rabbits scrambing for shelter. His wings were torn to ribbons, clumps of feathers plucked like forget-me-nots, wing tips dragging and scraping against the dirt floor as he blindly stumbled over a log and slid down a mud bank into a dried riverbed.

Sitting up and feeling inside the pockets of his tattered trenchcoat he searched for any semblance of hope, finding nothing but a few stray leaves. At least he thought they were leaves. They could have been old photographs, but he wasn't sure. Castiel put them back in his pocket, just in case.  
He stood up, tripping backwards onto a loose feather and flailing to the ground, wings flapping, stirring up dust and making branches sway. Castiel groaned and found he was too exhausted to make a move to get back up.  
But somehow, he was going to find Dean.


End file.
